Hot section turbine components in aircraft and industrial gas turbine engines may be protected by thermal barrier coatings (“TBCs”) that provide thermal insulation against high temperatures. TBCs may be used to protect metallic parts, such as, turbine blades, vanes, endwalls, air seals, and/or combustor lines. During engine operation, TBCs may be prone to rapid degeneration in service due to high temperatures and oxidizing environments, and thermal cycling. TBCs may delaminate and experience spalling during continuous operation. The rate of TBC loss may be made significantly worse due to high-temperature thermal cycling. As TBCs delaminate and spall, bare metal alloy may be exposed to high-temperature combustion product gasses, which may rapidly deteriorate the metal and/or alloy substrate. The rapid deterioration may result in vastly shortened operating life-times, among other issues.